


春日情事

by MoroccOstrich



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoroccOstrich/pseuds/MoroccOstrich





	春日情事

黄景瑜走到尹昉教室门口的时候，他的学生正鱼贯而出，几个认出他的抬头和他挥挥手：“小黄老师来找我们老师吗？”

黄景瑜露出虎牙点点头：“是啊。”

他扬了扬手里寿司外卖：“来找他吃午饭，你们这里地方大。”

学生闹哄哄的挤出来：“让我们尹老师多吃点啊，他好瘦，比我们还要瘦。”

黄景瑜挑挑眉：“行啊！”

 

等学生都走光了，黄景瑜推门而入的时候，尹昉刚好在巨大的落地窗边回头。

 

他穿着黑色的紧身衣裤，后背被细汗浸湿，贴在紧致的背部肌肉上，脖子纤细修长，像一只黑色的天鹅。

 

黄景瑜关上门，“啪嗒”一声落了锁。

天鹅转过身，腰倚在把杆上，闲闲做了个不慎标准的舞蹈动作：“锁门干嘛？”

黄景瑜放下食盒，快步走过来，露出两颗无辜的小虎牙：“想干你了。”

尹昉在这突如其来的转折下好奇地歪了下头：“啊？”

黄景瑜已经走过来，把人圈在怀里，热吻毫不犹豫的落下：“一看见你就硬了。”

他看了眼窗户：“外面能看见吗？”

尹昉摇摇头：“单面的。”

黄景瑜就立刻拉着尹昉的手捂在胯部：“那你摸摸。”

尹昉哭笑不得的仰着脖子接受男友亲吻的洗礼，很快被他胯部鼓鼓囊囊的东西蹭的自己也硬了，他推开黄景瑜，指了一下墙上的表盘：“我只有一个半小时。”

黄景瑜迫不及待的扯下他的裤子，伸手去揉弄尹昉的性器：“够了。”

尹昉笑着捏了捏黄景瑜的耳朵——他兴奋时的敏感点——诚实的展示自己的欲望：“我也有点想要了。”

黄景瑜低下头去亲他的脖子：“我这就进来了。”

 

他拉下裤子，扶着肉棒抵住后穴——他们昨晚才干过，那里并不需要过多扩张，黄景瑜在那里蹭了蹭，蹭的尹昉一阵战栗。

他确实很硬了，马眼渗出水滴，搞的穴口湿滑一片。

尹昉咬了一口黄景瑜的嘴唇，含糊不清的催促他：“快进来。”

黄景瑜轻轻一笑，龟头猝不及防顶进去，换来男友一声轻呼。

黄景瑜捏着尹昉发紧的后颈，边把人往下压，边毫不犹豫的往里操。

“嘶……”尹昉倒吸一口气：“太大了……”

黄景瑜漫不经心“唔”了一声，全部注意力都集中到下身相连的地方：“开始了。”

 

一开始的干涩和摩擦产生的痛感很快被快感取代，他们都熟悉彼此的身体，熟知彼此最兴奋的地方，一场性事自然又随性，尹昉很快就控制不住的狠狠仰着头，胡乱的喘气。

他被黄景瑜压在把杆上，一条腿圈在黄景瑜腰间，只腰部和一只脚的脚尖有着力点，在黄景瑜奋力的抽插下摇摇欲坠。

他伸手抓住爱人的头发：“腰…腰要断了……”

黄景瑜却恶劣的继续把尹昉上半身往下压，一直压到快九十度：“怎么会呢？尹老师。”

尹昉被这个姿势折磨的整个人心惊胆战，肉穴不停的紧缩，缩的黄景瑜头皮都是麻的，射精的冲动一波强过一波，他不敢继续闹了，弯下腰搂住尹昉的背，给他一个有力的支撑。

尹昉松了口气，整个人放松下来，虚搂着黄景瑜的脖子呻吟。

黄景瑜切切的过去亲他下巴，亲他脖子，亲各处能亲到的地方，尹昉扭头乱躲，不满的哼气：“别给我留下痕迹，下午还要上课。”

黄景瑜一听，伸手拉下尹昉的领子，圆润流畅的肩头暴露在空气中，细小绒毛被阳光晒的反着金色的光。

他上去用虎牙叼住，细细的磨，弄的尹昉又痛又痒。

下面也细细的磨，肉棒在那个能让尹昉哭出来的点上，毫无章法的蹭，一时间空旷的舞蹈室里都是不知何处传来的水声。

 

尹昉被操的爽了，腰更加软下去，发顶抵在玻璃窗上，随着黄景瑜一进一出的动作一下下顶出细小的声响。

他被这声音弄的心虚，想扭头去看外面有没有人，有一种明知不会被看见却总觉得被人偷窥的刺激感。

他更加紧的抱住了黄景瑜。

 

黄景瑜爱他这个样子，食指指腹抹过尹昉眼角的细泪，轻轻的唤他：“昉儿？尹昉？”

尹昉缓缓睁开眼睛，阳光照进他清澈如寒潭的眼珠里，睫毛上的水汽一丝丝蒸发，氤氲进黄景瑜的心里，让他整颗心变得更加湿润柔软。

他用下巴指指环绕的落地镜：“你看看我们。”

尹昉迷茫的看过去，就看见一个失魂落魄、穿着芭蕾舞鞋、紧身舞蹈服的男人，正被一个穿了浅咖色薄毛衣的男人压在自己熟悉的练习器具上操。

两个人都衣衫尽在，只腰胯裸着，自己腿间那一根硕大的肉棒，在不知名的地方进进出出，只露出猩红的根部，而自己的性器随着上面那人的动作蹭在那薄毛衣上，带起无限战栗。

 

他被这淫靡的景象一惊，射了。

 

黄景瑜压抑着笑声：“受不了了？”

 

尹昉满脸通红，抬手遮住了眼睛，很快感觉到黄景瑜也在肠壁颤抖的频率中痛快的射了出来。

 

两个人同时松了口气。

 

尹昉睁开眼，才觉得下面猛的一空。

黄景瑜已经握着他的腰把他转过来，双臂搭在把杆上，抬起他的屁股，随着呼吸微微开合的穴口正对着蠢蠢欲动的肉棒：“还没软。”

他扶着性器再次插入：“难得在这做……”

黄景瑜含住尹昉滚烫的耳垂：“……得把你操爽了。”

尹昉含糊不清的答应了一声，迅速沉浸在这一次的情事里。

 

这个姿势确实爽，关键部位紧紧贴合，严丝合缝，粗硬的耻毛刮过臀部细嫩的皮肤，连这细小的碰触都激起强烈的快感。

黄景瑜觉得尹昉更紧，尹昉也觉得黄景瑜插的更深。

简直爽到灵肉分离。

 

一时间两个人都没有说话，只有意乱情迷的喘息、皮肉相撞和那因水肉搅动而弄的人心神不宁的声音。

 

黄景瑜以完全掌控的视角看下去——尹昉的衣服在做爱的动作里慢慢下滑，露出一截细细的腰。

他摸过去，细腻的皮肤热热的，被太阳照的白腻一片，他拿手拢了拢，总共一握多一点，随着他的动作起起伏伏。

他看了镜子里的尹昉一眼，简直要被他迷死过去——他下巴磕在手臂上，半闭着眼睛，眉头轻轻皱着，细汗在鬓角闪着光，眼泪糊在睫毛上，一只手不堪重负的按着窗户，骨节都泛着白。被操几下之后就迷醉的泄出一声呻吟，似是痛的，实际上是爽的，圆润的臀部上一片可疑的红晕，挺翘的轻轻颤抖，在他的肉棒抽出来的时候幅度极小的往上一翘，像是在责怪他为什么离开，又像是无声的挽留。

他就这样沉默又热情的吞吐着他的性器，展示出无与伦比的爱意和信任。

黄景瑜在满心熨帖和宠溺中深深射进尹昉体内，换来爱人一声满足的喟叹。

 

黄景瑜弯下腰，抬起尹昉的下巴，郑重又虔诚的和他接了个缓慢的吻。

 

尹昉睁开眼睛，过了一会才认出这个世界。

迎春花在路边开的恹恹，正午的太阳温暖柔软。

他朝爱人一笑：“景瑜，你看。”

 

“春天来了。”

 

Fin.


End file.
